


【福华ABO】凛冬赞歌

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 他说，我永远爱你。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 53





	【福华ABO】凛冬赞歌

**Author's Note:**

> ✘预警：孕期play  
> ♡荒诞梦境的续集，可单独食用

伦敦又入冬了。

福尔摩斯也有小半月没接案子了。

这倒不是因为伦敦的罪犯因为冬季的低气温而有所收敛，而是，华生怀孕了。

这个消息对沉闷了两年有余的贝克街221B来说无疑是一抹难得的亮色，还未出世的孩子得到了所有人的满心期待。哈德森太太甚至强硬地勒令福尔摩斯将婴儿房的装修权交给她，以防这位伦敦第一神探往本应布满毛绒玩具的儿童乐园里“偷渡”几管化学药品。

迈克洛夫特作为一家之主自然是高兴的，每天窝在第欧根尼俱乐部思考孩子的名字，列满姓名的纸条每天都源源不断地送到贝克街，然后被福尔摩斯一脸嫌弃地锁进柜子里。

至于雷斯垂德，出乎意料地，这位正义而热心的苏格兰场警官是所有朋友中第一个赶来送上祝福的。他在贝克街度过了一个没有杀人犯，也没有江洋大盗的宁静下午，还有幸品尝了哈德森太太孕期特供的柠檬司康饼。

福尔摩斯更是难得地表现出了极大的热忱，他甚至主动整理了一遍两人乱糟糟的小公寓，把那些被医生称为“不利于宝宝健康成长”的东西通通堆到了公寓的侧房。客厅和主卧重新整修过一遍，闲置两年的房子总算重新有了人气。

虽然孕育新生命确实是一件让人极为振奋的事情，但华生的身体却表现得难以负荷。福尔摩斯假死那两年，沉重的精神压力几乎把他整个人都给压垮了，原本健康的身体也在日复一日的三餐不定日夜颠倒间折磨得伤病频发，更别提战场上受过的旧伤一直在不遗余力地给自己找存在感。

平心而论，福尔摩斯最开始并不太想要这个孩子，他甚至和迈克洛夫特请的医生咨询过打胎的事情，但最后还是在华生的坚持下让了步。

其实华生只对他说了一句话，很平静，那双漂亮的眼睛像古井一般不起波澜。

他说，你总得留点东西给我。

于是福尔摩斯再没立场阻止华生留下这个小生命，他心疼华生偶尔不经意间流露出的落寞神情，似乎那段像噩梦一样的荒诞时光依然历历在目，如同梦魇。

但大多数时候，华生还是尽量表现得开心些，毕竟无论是孩子还是福尔摩斯，都是让他由衷雀跃的存在。

噩梦终归只是大梦一场。

等到华生身上的伤好得七七八八，福尔摩斯就把他接回了贝克街，两人又过起了平稳宁静的同居生活，一切如初。

这样就很好了，福尔摩斯在清晨的阳光中迷迷糊糊地醒过来，忍不住亲了亲沉睡的爱人，心底长达两年的空缺被一次性全数补齐。

晚上一定要记得拉好窗帘，福尔摩斯把华生往怀里挡了挡，不知道第几次默默提醒自己。

也是时候该起床了，福尔摩斯捞起床头的手表看了看时间，今天九点还预约了医生做常规检查。

不过，福尔摩斯无奈地看了看沉睡的恋人，终究还是决定自己先起来收拾。

就让他再睡半小时吧，孕期还是很容易疲倦的。

于是福尔摩斯小心翼翼地把华生揪着自己衣服的手拿下来，把床头摆着的抱枕塞进华生怀里，轻手轻脚地爬下了床。

等到福尔摩斯换好出门的衣服倒回来卧室叫华生起床的时候，他一推开卧室门就看到小军医窝在被子里睡得正香，怀里紧紧抱着那只哈德森太太放错地方的抱枕——那本来应该在隔壁婴儿房。

福尔摩斯忍不住轻轻笑了笑，走到床边把爱人怀里的抱枕抽出来扔到地上，一边弯下腰吻住对方的唇瓣，手上也小心地护住了对方隆起的腹部。

“唔……好困……”

华生迷迷糊糊地往福尔摩斯怀里靠，他清晨总有些低血压，很难从混沌的睡梦中清醒过来。

福尔摩斯知道华生早晨起床会难受， 所以很少在这时候闹他。他只会温和地在对方耳边小声地说些无关紧要的东西，比如今天的哈德森太太又做了什么新菜式，迈克洛夫特今天的姓名清单居然是雷斯垂德亲自送过来的，昨天苏格兰场那些笨蛋警察又搞砸了什么案子……这些原来他根本不屑于往思维宫殿里面放的琐碎事务，现在却成了他每天“晨间播报”的重要内容，迈克洛夫特一度对此表示非常惊讶。

福尔摩斯其实挺喜欢冬天的，确切地说，他非常享受冬天叫华生起床的时候，对方下意识往自己怀里靠的可爱模样。还没完全清醒的爱人往往懵懵懂懂的，任由自己揽着随便怎么亲都不会反抗，反而还因为自己身上偏高的温度而主动靠过来些。

今天的华生显然也没逃脱这条“冬季铁律”，被坏心眼的伦敦大侦探讨走了好几个吻才总算清醒了一些，揉着眼睛去够被哈德森太太前一晚放在炉火边的大衣，毛呢的布料被烤得松软而干燥。

等到两人慢悠悠地吃完早餐，时间也差不多快到了。哈德森太太帮忙叫的四轮马车早已经停在了门口，他们便启程回福家老宅——别问，问就是迈克洛夫特约的医生。

不能说迈克洛夫特神经过敏，连个定期检查的医生都要亲自把关，实在是福尔摩斯这些年树敌太多，哪怕除去莫里亚蒂教授和莫兰将军这两个最主要的，剩下想要他命的人依然不在少数。

两人到老宅的时候，家里的老管家已经在门边等了有一段时间了。华生心疼管家一大把年纪还在寒风中冻了很久，便解了自己的围巾给他。

福尔摩斯没说什么，只是低头亲了亲爱人的眉心，然后敦促他赶紧进屋。

伦敦的冬天挺冷的。

“嘿华生，好久不见！”

“好久不见，你怎么在这里？”华生惊讶地在老宅见到了雷斯垂德，奇怪地打量着对方身上穿的睡衣。

“噢，昨晚迈克洛夫特先生请我来帮忙处理一个案子，后来时间晚了我就在这里住了下来，正巧遇到你们。”雷斯垂德兴高采烈地说。

“让我猜猜，”福尔摩斯饶有兴致地打量着雷斯垂德，慢慢地说“昨天我们家是不是刚好在整修，没有空余的房间了？”

“是呀，迈克洛夫特先生说老宅的房子大部分都太陈旧了，最近刚好一次性做了一个大的修整。”

“噢，是吗，我还真不知道我们家房子要整修。”福尔摩斯促狭地笑了笑，也没再说什么。

迈克洛夫特约的医生是个年过半百的，很慈祥的老医生。或许是华生的身体是真的好转许多，这次检查并没有持续很久，老医生就笑眯眯地把华生还给了福尔摩斯，顺带把开的药物也一并都放到了他手里。

不过孕期并不是那么好过的，华生孕期的不适症状并不算太多，像孕吐或者水肿这些小麻烦都不很严重，真正让人的烦恼的症状反而不那么好启齿。

众所周知，孕期对omega信息素的影响非常大，往往在这十个月内的信息素都会处于极不稳定的状态。

简单点来说，就是发情期会非常不定时。

这个小麻烦在华生这里不知为何变得尤其明显，特别是前三个月，华生往往毫无准备地陷入来势汹涌的发情热潮中。

甜蜜的酷刑，福尔摩斯这么形容那段时间，孕期前三个月不能行房事，他只能温柔地吻过爱人的唇瓣，或者轻轻揉捏穴口的软肉，释放出自己的信息素安抚难耐的omega。

据哈德森太太提供的资料，三个月后她就很少睡个好觉了。

这就是为什么迈克洛夫特后来给他们的房间装了隔音门。

两人在老宅吃过午饭才离开，雷斯垂德本来想和他们一起走，最后还是被迈克洛夫特用“案子没看完”的拙劣理由留了下来。 

“祝你成功。”福尔摩斯离开老宅之前，学着迈克洛夫特一贯的语气这么说道。

迈克洛夫特立马开门送客。

“你哥哥……”在马车上，华生踌躇着问福尔摩斯“还有雷斯垂德，他们是不是……”

“我哥在追他，至少他自己是这么觉得的。”福尔摩斯亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭华生颈侧的腺体，玩笑地说道。

“唔……我知道了……”华生不太自在地挪开了一点，靠得过近的alpha气息让他浑身发烫。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”可惜华生还没怎么动，就被爱人凑过来揽住了腰。

福尔摩斯对华生躲闪的动作有些担心，他有些紧张地盯着对方发红的面颊和水润漂亮的眼睛。

“你……离我远点……”华生艰难地喘了口气，没什么力道地抬手推他“我……嗯……不想在这里发情……”

福尔摩斯无奈地抱紧了不安的爱人，低下头在对方眉心温柔地亲了亲。

“快到家了。”

两人从进贝克街221B的那一刻就开始迫不及待地吻住对方的唇瓣，浓郁的蜜桃果酒味充斥了整个狭小的空间。

他们上楼之后，哈德森太太捏着鼻子喷光了一整瓶的抑制喷雾。

等两人好容易磕磕绊绊地进了房间，福尔摩斯早就把华生身上的衣服给脱了个干净——别担心，哈德森太太早就帮他们生好了炉火。

“老天，你闻起来简直棒透了。”福尔摩斯嗅着爱人身上甜蜜的果酒味，满意地说。

这可是独属于他们两人的专属信息素。

华生早就在短短的车程中完全坠入汹涌的发情期热潮中，升高的体温让他几乎没办法认真思考，只能顺着本能的驱使往自己的alpha身边靠近些，再靠近些，直到肌肤相触，水乳交融，再难分离。

福尔摩斯小心护着华生隆起的小腹，将爱人平放在大床中央，又拿过床头的软枕垫在对方腰下。

他弯下腰亲亲爱人的唇瓣，一边曲起指节插进那个高热而柔软的穴道，omega的小穴早已为接下来的交合做好了所有准备，熟练地吮吸侵入的异物。

“唔……我想要……进来……”华生揪着福尔摩斯的衣角委屈又大胆地求他，清澈的漂亮眼睛渴求地停滞在爱人的面颊上。

“等一下，你这个……”福尔摩斯被他勾得没办法，有些恼怒地又加了一根手指“欠操的小家伙。”

“唔……福尔摩斯……”华生不太能理清楚自己的alpha是不是真的在生气，他只能翻来覆去地念叨福尔摩斯的名字，混杂着难以自制的呻吟哭喘，把自己毫无保留地交到爱人手里。

“腿张开点，我要进来了。”福尔摩斯草草插了几下，抽出手指用肉棒抵住穴口，那些汩汩的蜜液沾湿了他的手腕，不过他们显然都不太在意这些了。

纵使曾分别数载，他们依旧契合度惊人，无论是身体上还是精神上都自然而然地连结着。完全拥有对方感觉一如既往的让人着迷，两人不由得同时轻轻喟叹一声。

没得等华生从被填满的快感中缓过神来，福尔摩斯就按着他的手腕抽插起来，一边顶弄柔软高热的穴道一边俯下身啃咬敏感的，淡粉色的敏感乳肉。孕期的omega乳房总会在不知不觉间丰腴起来，用以储存孕育后代的丰沛乳汁。虽然男性omega由于第一性别的限制，并不会有非常饱满的双乳，但胸脯还是会逐渐变得比平时更饱涨些。

福尔摩斯用湿润的唇舌舔弄小巧可爱的乳珠，让它们可怜兮兮地颤抖着挺立在空气中。一边用手恶质地揪起另一边的乳头，再打着圈抵进白皙的乳肉里。

华生被弄得无措极了，软着腰没什么力气地去握福尔摩斯的手，反而被人抓着舔了一圈手腕，羞怯地红透了整张潋滟漂亮的面庞。

不过福尔摩斯最终还是大发善心地放过了被玩弄得红肿的乳头，改为追逐着恋人的唇瓣讨要缠绵的亲吻，把那些被连续的操干逼出来的，破碎的呻吟都咬碎在唇齿相抵之间。

华生在巨大汹涌得可怕的快感中分出些心神来想着，或许自己该是这世上最淫荡的omega母亲，明明腹中已经孕育了一个崭新的小生命，却还不知廉耻地在明亮的白昼里渴望和伴侣抵死缠绵。

福尔摩斯回来之后，华生有时候会在过于激烈的性事间迷迷糊糊地想着，或许就这么被对方干死在床上也挺好的。所以他再也不会在在情事中求饶，哪怕高潮后的不应期总让人浑身酸软，他也只会皱起眉，安静地承受对方的进犯。

“在想什么？”福尔摩斯显然发现了华生的心不在焉，alpha的占有欲让他不满地一口咬住爱人的耳垂，试图引回对方不知在神游何处的注意力。

“在想你，” 华生被他气鼓鼓的样子逗乐了，主动揽住吃醋的大侦探送上一个缠绵的亲吻。

于是福尔摩斯总算是别扭地放下那些小心思，专心致志地操干起那个熟红的，专属于他一个人的高热肉穴。粗硬的肉棒一次次顶开黏腻高热的软肉，但并不深，也不很用力，填满插入的过程被温柔地拉长放慢，福尔摩斯甚至空出手来揉捏穴口发红的软肉，他并不在意自己泄欲，相比这个，伴侣的欢愉才更为重要。

“呜嗯……别……别顶那里……”福尔摩斯显然找准了华生的敏感点，粗硬的肉棒每次都能准确磨过那里，引出华生拔高的呻吟。

“不喜欢吗？”福尔摩斯坏心眼地揪起华生的乳珠玩弄着，深埋在小穴内的肉棒也抵着生殖腔口极具危险性地研磨着。

“嗯……喜……喜欢……”华生觉得自己的语言系统都要被操碎了，只能凌乱地吐出几个连不成字句的单词。

“乖，我也喜欢你。”福尔摩斯最后亲了亲华生的眉心，重新操干起来，肉棒顶开花穴时发出了淫靡的，咕啾咕啾的水声，生殖腔口被毫不客气地顶开了，敏感百倍的腔壁被磨得红肿。

华生觉得自己可能会就这么变成被操坏的，被打上福尔摩斯专属印记的性爱娃娃，他只能被迫接收着全数来自自己伴侣的，汹涌可怖的巨大快感，然后可怜兮兮地，哭喘着射出稀薄的白色精液，高潮的蚌肉收缩着绞紧了alpha的阴茎，却换来了更凶狠的操干，和最后全数射在穴口的凉薄精液。

“亲爱的华生，我刚刚说错了。”福尔摩斯侧躺在华生身边休息了一会，突然笑了起来，迎着华生疑惑的目光送过去一个点到即止的，落在眉心的亲吻，还有一句话。

他说，我永远爱你。

It still comes.


End file.
